Forgotten
by N1kk1 Starlet
Summary: (takes place a year after Across the Second Dimension) While everybody's trying to remember what they supposedly forgot, an even darker memory threatens to break through... The young love-sick inventor just might have to save the world yet again. But this time... this time he won't have any help. Rated T for violence. *COMPLETE!*
1. Chapter 1

**I've wanted to write this and publish it for so long! I don't care if I'm too old for this show, but I am (and always will be) a die-hard Phineas and Isabella fan. I don't want to give away to much info about the book in this authors note, but all I'll say its kind of like my own version of the Hunger Games. Except nobody dies. GAH! I have to stop typing before I give you the full synopsis! So without further ado-**

**Disclaimer: *sob* Phineas and Ferb isn't mine... if it was, Isabella would've confessed her feelings already. **

The forgotten

Chapter one: This feeling... what is it?

Phineas stretched, trying to relax in the summer heat. He and Ferb both woke up before dawn, but even then it was over 100 degrees hotter than it is now. To keep himself occupied and ignore the fact that he's sweating like crazy, he recalled everything his friends did this past summer. Why, you ask? Well... for the first time ever, Phineas was drawing a blank. He couldn't think straight for the life of him. He pulled out his giant book of inventions, showing it to his brother.

"Let's see..." He coughed, fixing the collar on his shirt. "We built a roller coaster twice, traveled back _and_ forward in time, battled with tree house robots (that was fun, wasn't it Ferb?) made a day twenty four hours longer, and we even helped Meap saved the world. Hmm." Yes the two brothers did accomplish the impossible. He continued to read his book while the green haired boy twiddled with a piece of grass. He looked up to see Phineas's head tilt in confusion. "What do you think we should do today? Its so hot... I think it'd be cool to make S'winter again, but I don't know... dad sold the snow cone machine a few days ago." Phineas groaned. "So that's not going to help us."

Ferb just shrugged, looking back down at the little piece of grass. It was becoming more interesting by the second... The young inventor threw his hands up in frustration, pushing his giant book away from him. He didn't notice it at first, but the page flipped open to the day at the Girl's Choice Dance, where him and Isabella awkwardly posed for the camera. Ferb tried to hide his smirk not bothering to change the page. Phineas on the other hand... had his thoughts all jumbled up. He didn't know why he couldn't think straight. Normally Isabella was there to help, but she was visiting family in Spain with her mother for most of the summer. His eyes grew wide suddenly.

_Wait a minuet... why am I thinking of her? I admit that I just forgot about she left until now but... that was completely uncalled for! A-and... the dream I had! _He started to pace as he was in deep thought. Ferb looked over at him oddly. _It was so weird! Why would I dream of kissing Izzy? No, no, it wasn't a dream. More of a memory. A distant memory I long forgot! _

The poor boy didn't realize he walked right into the tree, and ended up falling onto his behind. He let his arms fall loosely to his side as he stared at the clouds moving past in the sky. One ironically turned into her face. He shook his head. "Ferb... can I ask you a... personal question?" His brother nodded and leaned against the tree. "W-what would you say if... I dreamed of Isabella last night?" He paused as a light blush appeared on his cheeks, but Ferb didn't break out of his neutral stare. "I know this is completely off topic but... I'm really confused. Its weird. Never had a dream like that... Isabella has always been my friend. Nothing more, nothing less! The crazy part is though: I think its more of a vision than a dream. A past even; something that both of us were apart of. Like... saving the world or something like that. But I can't remember anything specific. It's all just a blank void in my head." His eyes trailed off the edges of the house roof, searching for nothing.

Candace (now seventeen) was talking on the phone to her new boyfriend Jeremy. The two were planning to meet up later, it seemed. Every now and then she would look back at her brothers with a look of disdain.

"And you wanna know something else?" Phineas continued. "I think I actually LIKED the kiss. I couldn't help but feel so surprised and happy at the same time. It... it felt _right_. As if I was meant to kiss her." He sighed dreamily, making Ferb roll his eyes a little. Ferb didn't even know how to reply to that. Phineas smiled to himself, sitting up. "I guess the more I think about it, the surer I am." Ferb knew just what his brother was going to say, but he kept his mouth shut, nodding over to him to continue. "...maybe I did miss Isabella when she left for her trip over the summer. That's why our inventions lost that spark when we tried to build them. It's like we can't do anything unless she's right here with us." He closed his eyes, trying to remember her smile, her laugh, her voice... "She's always the one who gave me great ideas for my inventions, she's always so dedicated-"

Phineas stopped abruptly, the realization finally kicking in. He got to his feet so fast that it alerted the birds who were nesting in their tree nearby, causing them to fly off. He grabbed Ferb by the shoulders. "_Ferb!_ Isabella's in love with me!" He slapped his triangle head in frustration. "How can I be so **STUPID**? Oh duh, now I remember! She's been giving me hints all this time! I can't believe I missed them!" He exclaimed, and his eyes trialed down to the page that the book was open to. He sighed. "I'm an idiot. She wanted to go with just_ me," _

Ferb sighed. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. He knew no-one had the guts to tell Phineas that Isabella had a huge crush on him, but Phineas finding out on his own like this? In truth, that seemed nearly impossible. It was like rocket science. "So he finally gets it..." he muttered quietly. "Strange. I had the same dream as well... I wonder if the others..." Ferb shook his head, letting out a relieved sigh.

The red-head boy wiped away a tear, staring at the ground. He couldn't look at anybody in the face.

Nearby, Perry the Platypus edged himself toward the small door that lead to his secret hide out. He paused for a second to get the sweat off his head; if he could beg Major monogram to get the day off today because it was so hot out, he would. The agent looked over at his owners and frowned. He wondered what Phineas was upset about. Well, whatever the case, he reasoned, he knew Ferb can handle it. He'll find out later. That aside, Perry typed in the codes to open the door and slipped inside, unseen once again.

"...I just don't know what I feel about her Ferb, I just don't know." Phineas mumbled sadly. Just then Candace walked out the backdoor wearing her swimsuit. A straw hat hung loosely to the side of her head and carried a huge pocket-book on her shoulders. She smiled sweetly at the boys, although anyone from a mile around could read that it was fake.

_3.. _

_2... _

_1... _

"Just to let you know I'm going to be with my Jeremy at his beach house for the rest of the day. Don't make anything destructive, harmful, and can...no, _will_ cause damage to my reputation."she sneered, pointing her finger. Ferb glanced at her warily.

"Uh. Weren't you supposed to watch us?"

Candace folded her arms. "It's not like you're going to be doing anything in this heat." she assured them falsely, crinkling her nose at them. "Oh wait, you are aren't you!"

Phineas glared at her, raising his arms in frustration. "At least you have a boyfriend to hang out with!" He exclaimed surprising himself. Never was he jealous of her and Jeremy's relationship; it was something that never crossed his mind. But now...? The world around them hung in silence as Candace stared down at her little brother in shock. Ferb had the same look on his face.

"What. Do. You. Mean. By. That?" She said through gritted teeth. Phineas wasn't at all phased by her. He folded his arms with a grunt.

"All my life I never thought I would have feelings for someone. Or that my best friend's been crushing on me ever since we were little. You have the nerve to rub it in my face that you have Jeremy, not even bothering to ask how I feel. I have no idea why... but I'm really mad now." He sighed, rubbing his temples with the back of his hand. "Just forget it. Just go."

Candace's eyes grew wide at him, and she stumbled backwards on her feet. "So you mean to tell me, that you just NOW realized that Isabella has been in love with you ever since you met?!" Something inside Phineas clicked, and he pointed an accusing finger at her.

**_"You knew too!" _** he screeched.

As if the scene was rehearsed, Jeremy's car pulled up to the garage. Candace looked frantically at her boyfriend. "Gotta go," she mumbled, speeding off. He didn't bother to chase after his sister as the thoughts began to swirl around in his head with lightning speed. He walked back to the tree in a daze, sitting next to his brother._ I guess she wasn't the only one who knew,_ Phineas thought sadly, listing off the possible names in his head. Mom, dad, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, even that creepy stalker guy Irving and his brother. They all knew but him.

"You as well," He stated. It wasn't a question. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Ferb sighed, shrugging his shoulders. 'We made a deal. We promised not to say a word of it unless you figured it out yourself somehow. If you never did... Isabella will work up the courage. ...It has been a long time though. You better confront her about it soon before its too late." Phineas nods, looking up at the sky. He knew two things as of now: one, Isabella had deep feelings for him. And two: he had to do something about it. Like soon.

"Ferb," He smiled, rubbing his hands together. "I know what we're going to do today!"

* * *

**Well, what did you think? I hope you enjoy my spin on things... It took me two hours re-typing this :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright; I'm really bored now and can't go to sleep xD. Thanks a bunch for the encouragement so far, you guys! It totally raised my spirits. In this chapter you'll get to see what ole' Doof is up to. *grabs popcorn* Aaaand... le action! **

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat myself? No. No, I'm not. **

The forgotten

Chapter two: It's official. I'm falling crazy for her.

If any of you wondered what Perry was doing all this time, he was busy taking orders from Major. The look on his face practically begged for a day off, but the old man refused. Something sinister lurked in the air that day neither of them could place. A bad omen. He shuddered to himself as he kicked his bike to get it to move. People on the streets beside him became a blur in the distance.

The old scientist paced back and fourth in his apartment, a wry smirk on his face. How can he forget someone so dreadful like that? His alter-ego was currently in prison, rotting his life away, while _he_ was playing cat and mouse with a damn platypus. Together... if he somehow connected to his alternate self and convinced him that he was fully reformed, both could wreak havoc across not only tri-state area, but the world! He chuckled evilly to himself. His gaze traveled to a small tank across the room where a platypus-like clone lay inside. Unlike owning Perry's traditional shade of green, this one was a dark purple, with multiple spots around its back. Next to the strange contraption, was yet another, but this was covered in a huge blanket. Rusted metal and wires were blindly thrown around it.

"I just need more time...and assistance." Hienz muttered low under his breath. Norm was downstairs, and his daughter was no where in sight, but he just felt like it was necessary.

From a window, nearby Perry looked at the scene in awe. His archenemy really was doing nothing. He just sat in his recliner, writing something down in a notepad. He couldn't stand the quietness any longer as he kicked the window open, falling to the ground below him. He tumbled toward the mad scientist.

"Perry the Platypus?" He exclaimed, raising an eyebrow. He glanced over at the clock by the wall. Right on time. "What are you doing here? Didn't Monogram tell you that I was doing nothing today?"

Perry looked at him dumb folded, having to blink a few times to clear his head. "No? Guess not then. Well if you want you can stay here for a little while to cool off. WHOOO! Is it hot out?" Hienz exaggerated, tugging at his lab coat. How desperately he wanted the aquatic mammal to leave... Ignoring the man, Perry looked around the room only to see... nothing. No inventions, no upsetting back story. Something is up.

A little disappointed he didn't get to kick-butt, he turned to leave. He was about to fly off on his jet when a weird sound caught his attention. He turned, suddenly drawn to it, yearning to hear the strange voice again. But nothing was there. He was just looking at your average apartment. Doofinsmirtz grinned a grin that sent shivers up the agents spine, and a small voice in the back of his head told that he needed to get out of there. Like now. As he passed a shy wave to the evil scientist, he tried to shake off the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. _Why do I have a feeling that I'll blow up in the end? _

Without another second to ponder, he flew back to headquarters.

00000000000000000

On a plane three hours away from Danville, Isabella woke up groggily from her nap. She hasn't slept right ever since the small family left for her trip. Yawning, she looked out the blackened window. "Man, I can't see a thing." She said to herself, rubbing Pinky's head. She somehow brought her dog in without being caught, planning to keep it that way. She needed her for comfort. The young girl kept on having this... recurring dream of past events; one in particular made her heart skip a beat. She couldn't stop thinking about it. She promised herself that she long since gave up on the boy, moved on to greener pastures, but her thoughts clouded her decision. She couldn't think straight at all.

With a sigh, she let out a little gasp when someone came by her, but it was only her mother. "Oh mom its you." Vivian Shapiro nodded, sitting next to her. She held her daughters hand.

Isabella glanced at her warily. "Is everything alright mija? You look a little... um, dazed."

"No, no... everything's alright mom. Why do you ask?" she admitted, waving her arms in a frantic matter. Vivian giggled softly at her.

"You've been saying Phineas's name over and over again in your sleep. I thought you gave up on the nino?" Isabella couldn't hide the blush that spread on her face, as she let out a defeated sigh. The girl folded her arms with an upset whine.

"...the dream was so real. A part of me wish it was real. Th-the kiss... his voice..." she said quietly, shrinking lower and lower into her chair. What she also couldn't hide, was the lone tear that fell down her cheek. "It was so weird. I-I feel like we've done that before but I can't figure out when or why. _Ugh, its so frustrating!" _she cried out, alerting some of the other passengers. She stared at the back of Pinky's head. Vivian gave her a small smile, putting a hand on top of hers.

"If you want my take, I think it's more of a vision than a dream. Just... try to remember anything that happened before it. Or after, for that matter." she suggested, and Isabella looked over at her in surprise. She frowned again and looked back down at her hands.

"I guess it could be like that." She muttered, shaking her head in confusion. _No, no, no! Stop falling back in love with him Isabella! He'll never notice you now! He's probably even moved on! _The single thought just made her heart break, but she never failed to convince herself it. She sighed; her mother smiled at her, oblivious to the war going on inside her head.

"Either way, all the more reason to come home right?" She laughed, "Speaking of which..." the flight attendant announced that they have arrived in Danville safely. Isabella looked at her with a false smile. "Let's go home, Isa."

They found their car in the parking lot in no time at all. The car ride was silent, as Isabella pondered over her feelings for the inventor, her mother wondered if she missed any good practices in the book reading club Linda hosted. Nevertheless, an impending shout was heard from a backyard next door, announcing their arrival.

_What... is going...? _

Was the only thought going through Isabella's mind as numerous amounts of balloons were released into the sky, and a random orchestra suddenly played music dating back to the 19th century. Curiosity controlled her as she opened the door once her car was pulled into her parking lot. By the Flynn-Fletcher gate, her Fireside Girls stood tall and proud in a straight line. She smiled at them wistfully.

"State your name and business." Addison spoke up, trying her best not to hold in her laughter. Milly elbowed her in the ribs.

Isabella nodded and folded her arms. "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. And I'm back from my trip."

All it took was a few minuets to pass before there were a lot of screaming, yelling, and hugging. Buford, Baljeet, and Django made their way through the crowd of girls, getting the chance to say hello to their friend to. But a few people were missing. Isabella laughed as she tried to break free of everyone.

"Get off... can't... breathe... But wait... where is-"

It seemed from mid air that the boy jumped toward her, in a nice tuxedo. The orchestra behind them played ironically fitting music. Everything was going as planned. Unfortunately, for Phineas... not the landing. He freaked out at the last second and forgot to let out the parachute. In more than a mere second, the young boy fell to the ground in a heap... no, a ground isn't soft. What... uh-oh...

"Aak!" He exclaimed, trying as hard as he could to wipe the blush on his face. He wasn't on the ground. He was on top of **_Isabella._** "S-sorry Isabella! I didn't... I mean, um, are you hurt?" He stuttered. He expected her to yell at him, mutter anything profound, but to his -and everyone's- surprise, she started laughing. She pushed him off of her; he let himself fall to the ground, shocked into silence. She couldn't believe it! He did remember her! He hasn't moved on! If he made all of this effort just to make up for her two-week absence, then there is no mistaking it anymore. She threw her arms around him and held him close, letting out a chorus of 'aww's spread through the crowd. Phineas grinned at her and sighed.

Taking her eyes off the scene for just a minuet, Candace looked towards the tree to find her pet platypus. "Oh there you are Perry!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa, so many views! Kudos to everyone from here on out. Oh and thanks Ronnie Walk for catching that typo- I'll edit everything once the story is finished. ****Hope you enjoy this chapter. It gets a bit... eh, dark for Alt-Doof. That's the only hint I can give you now. hehehe ;)**

**Disclaimer: still don't own Phineas and Ferb... they belong to the genius minds of the Walt Disney Company. Which I _still_ don't work for. and... yeah. I'll shut up. Just read. **

The forgotten

Chapter three: Bring me to life

It seemed the rain would never let up. There was nothing in this blank room he was trapped in, besides a small tiny window. He was in here for years because he did a terrible crime. In the beginning, well, it didn't feel so terrible. But now…. Now he was starting to have his own regrets.

Hugging his choo-choo, Alt- Dr. Doofinsmirtz glared at a little ant that crawled on the floor. Yes. It came to a point where he suddenly was jealous of creatures smaller than him. He let out a cry of frustration at the same time lightning clashed nearby, and the tiny ant ran away in fear.

Outside his cell, alt-Buford kicked the bars. "Hey! Shut it in there, will you? I should be at home playing video games right now but nooooo, mom said it was my turn to watch you!" He sneered, glaring at the old scientist. Big mistake. From behind, there was no warning when he was hit across the head, and knocked down to the ground. Revealing Heinz Doofinsmirtz from the other Dimension. He smiled at his pet platypus.

"Good job Phyllis. Now, open the cage. Use whatever you have to." He ordered, and the cloned mammal took out a crowbar shrunken down to size, and broke the steel trap. Alt- Doofinsmirtz looked at them in fear.

"Wh-who are you, what do you want?"

Doofinsmirtz grinned at him, an evil spark in his eye. "Why… don't you remember me old friend? We tried to take over the tri-state area." He explained, and the other scientist tilted his head. "We got along so well together. We even had a theme song! How cool is that?!" he laughed, stepping towards his alternate self. "What I'm going to ask you now is that I need your full cooperation. I'll bust you out of here. In return, you help me build minions—powerful minions. Not those whimpy robots we tried to create last time."

At this, alt- Doofinsmirtz began to remember, and a wicked grin spread across his face. "Alright Heinz, I'll do it. Just…. One question. When did you get a platypus?" He asked, nodding over to Phyllis who was flexing her muscles. Regular Doofinsmirtz chuckled darkly.

"That…. Is a back story in which I'll tell you later." He said, and Alt-Doofinsmirtz nodded. Shouts and cries suddenly came from the stalls from the other room, and regular Doofinsmirtz took out a small, hand-held device. "Grab onto my sleeve, brother. You two Phyllis." He ordered, and the three disappeared within a blink of an eye.

Alt-Isabella and her crew gasped at the sight of the empty prison. They were too late. She looked at Buford. "Oh no! What happened?!"

Alt-Ferb sighed, shaking his head bitterly. "I'm afraid… I'm afraid to even take a guess."

The gang stood silent for the longest time as they tried to make sense of what happened. There was a sinister feeling to the air that choked their lungs—but they couldn't move. They couldn't speak. All they could do was stand in awe of the doom that threatened to reign upon them.

0000000000000000

Isabella looked outside her bedroom window, noticing the water droplets falling down the side. She frowned as she sat up. The sky was so clear yesterday… did it rain overnight? She shivered once a cold draft spread through the room, and hugged her robe closer to her. "I wonder if mom is up already." She said to herself, and stepped over her dog to walk downstairs. Pinky didn't stir at her movement.

The thirteen year old called out her mothers' name, but to receive no answer. The only residence was a note left on the fridge. _"If I am not home by the time you wake up, then I am running a few errands. I won't be back until the afternoon. If anything goes wrong, go over to the Flynn-Fletchers and I'll come home immediately. I love you sweetie." _

Isabella re-read the note a few times before crinkling it in her hand. She hated being alone in the house. She felt like someone was watching her, plotting something. She couldn't sit still either. Trying to hold back the tears, she went back upstairs to change. Instead of her traditional dress, she decided to change into a warm pair of blue jeans and a pink top. She didn't bother to wear a bow as she just let her hair down naturally. In a few seconds she was out the door.

"Oh Isabella! Come in, we were just about to start breakfast." Linda Flynn greeted, smiling at the girl. She nodded gratefully and took in the apartment. It was still the same except for the new paint job, and new cabinets in the kitchen. The boys were at the table, waving her over.

"Morning Isabella! We have Rainbow flakes… and… Rainbow Flakes." Phineas murmured lamely, blushing when Isabella giggled at him. She scratched her invisible chin.

"Gee… tough decision."

Lawrence chuckled at the two as he poured her a glass of milk. "Where's your mum, dear? She's not home?" Isabella shook her head.

"Nah. Out on an errand. I didn't… feel safe alone so I decided to visit you guys."

Linda smiled and sat next to her. "Well you're always welcome here, just remember that." She insisted, and the girl smiled.

"I know. Thanks."

Nothing out of the ordinary happened while they ate their breakfast, just mindless chatter to lift their spirits. Candace was still in bed at that time, not bothering to come down because she was too tired. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella went over to the living room and sat on the couch.

"So what are we going to do today guys?" She asked sweetly. Phineas shrugged, looking at his brother who tried his best not to laugh. He ignored him and turned his attention towards Isabella.

"Well, to be honest I'm fresh out of ideas." He lied, "And since this is your first day back why don't you pick what we're going to do?" Isabella's eyes lit up as she smiled, making Phineas's heart melt. God. He really did love that smile.

"Really? Oh thanks Phineas!" she squealed, hugging him on an impulse. The action left him startled for a second as she continued to speak. "Hmm… what to do…" she murmured, starting to pace in a circle. Phineas had stars in his eyes.

"Sh-she hugged me." He said, saying back and forth on his feet. Ferb slapped his forehead. This is going to be a long summer.

"Remember when we used to have water gun fights when we were little? Well… littler anyways." Isabella asked, snapping Phineas out of his gaze. He nodded. "I kind of want to have one again. I missed those."

A small idea sparked in the young inventors head, and he smiled. "Hmm. I think I know what you're getting at. It… it looks like it's going to rain, so I don't know how…" he then snapped his finger, and took out a notepad he had in his back pocket. "THAT'S IT! Isabella, remember when you had to get your Explorer Patches last summer but couldn't because it was raining, and we had to make that sphere? We can use the same thing for the water gun fight!"

Isabella and Ferb exchanged happy glances and nodded at their friend. "But this time it's going to be big. We'll invite anybody we know to join in. Isabella, you'll have the best water gun fight ever!" he exclaimed with a little jump in the air, and she laughed. Ferb shook his head at them. From the upstairs, Candace groaned in annoyance.

"Would you idiots keep it down? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP."

The small group of friends giggled one last time before going downstairs to the basement, where the brothers kept their blue prints. Isabella closed her eyes, not bothering to hide the smile that was on her lips.

_I feel so alive… before I was scared of confronting him because I given up, but now… now I think we might have a chance. I just have to get him alone. _

_These butterflies in my chest won't fly away… that settles it. I gotta confess to her if I get the chance today. _

000000000000000000000

Perry the platypus paced in his headquarters, unable to sit still. He growled as he punched a wall nearby. Just what was that sound? He could've sworn it belonged to a platypus… but, when he looked back nothing was there. It's been too days and there has been no action on Doofinmirtz's part, but he still couldn't shake off the sinister feeling in the air.

He stared back up at the blank screen hoping that at least Carl's face would show up. No one did. Sighing, he turned away and left. There was nothing else he could do except be his owners pet. And for once, that seemed better than fighting crime all the day long.

Major Monogram just so happened to arrive on the screen as the agent was leaving, but the platypus wouldn't turn around. He just kept walking aimlessly out the door, not bothering to look up at the cloudy sky.

* * *

** the main story really starts in this chapter here. I have everything written out on WORD but if you guys have any ideas for me that'd be helpful! I'm open to any suggestions :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**The title itself is pretty much self-explanatory :) **

**Disclaimer:...nope, don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

The forgotten

Chapter four: Let the games begin

Phineas flexed his fingers as the last of the boxes were unloaded. As usual, the work went by quickly; calls were made, plans were drawn, and everyone arrived on the scene in the nick of time. The rules were as followed:

In the biosphere, everything is controlled by the monitors outside. It can rain, snow, hail, or become a volcano range in the blink of a second. There were no controls from the inside because it was more advanced than ever before, plus there was no suitable space to fit all the new equipment. Time passed on much quicker in the biosphere. If only a day went by, then only four hours passed in the outside world.

The old water guns also were advanced, into a stronger, more durable design. Fifty water balloons were loaded into each. Once defeated, the player would automatically be transported outside.

Everyone will be put into teams of two. Once the game starts, the players would be escorted to a random part of the arena.

"Everybody understand the rules?" Phineas called out, glad that his response was a chorus of nods. He and the gang were in a small room built just outside the biosphere.

"I WANNA KICK SOME NERD BUTT!" that was Buford.

Phineas rolled his eyes and took out his notepad. "Ok, let me read off the teams. Candace, you're with Jeremy. Ferb, you're with Vanessa (she had come in later) Baljeet… you're with Ginger. Django, you're with Milly… Buford you go with Addison…" at this, the bully stuck out his tong at her.

"Aw, why do I have to go with a girl? Can't I be with Jeet?" He almost whined. Addison glared at him in return.

"What, so you're sexist now too?" The bully held his hands up in surrender.

Isabella sighed as Phineas read off the names. _Great; it's just going to be the same as always… _her heart suddenly skipped a beat when Phineas called her name. He shyly grinned at her.

"Um, you'll be with me Isabella."

….

….

"…okay." She muttered quietly, all the while her heart was completing a gymnastics course. She got to be with Phineas! _Maybe really does_- her thoughts were cut off when Irving coughed, gathering everyone's attention to the controls.

"Now I'm not going to play the game but I'll be the one controlling what's going on around you. When in the biosphere, you don't start right away. They'll be a thirty-second timer to send you off. OH! And once defeated, cannon will fire to let the other contestants know." He grinned widely at his friends as his hand wavered near a blue button next to the monitor. "May I, Phineas?"

The inventor nodded, just as excited as Irving was. "Fire away Commander."

"_Hehehe…_ ok, countdown from three, two… one…" he muttered, pressing the button. The group of friends disappeared from the spot and into the biosphere.

000000000000000000000

"…I see. I'm very impressed with your planning." Alt-Doofinsmirtz commented, after Heinz finished telling his story. "Thanks again for taking me out of that jail cell, those stinky kids won't catch me anytime soon."

Heinz chuckled at him, nodding. "Building the ship will take us a few weeks time; I would like to finish it by the end of the month because we have to create our minions. Phyllis has been a great help and all, but… I need more." Alt-Doofinsmirtz took this time to analyze everything. He was free, out of prison, and helping his alternate self take over the world. He seemed pretty serious about it, now more so than ever. But something doesn't seem right.

"Do you have your own ambitions for this Heinz? No one ever decides to just take over the world on a whim. Things like that take time, patience…"

The evil scientist stared himself down, a smile spread across his face. He chuckled. "I want the world to remember our name. For years we have been pushed down, spit at. It's time we fight fire with fire. No hard feelings." He growled, and Alt-Doofinsmirtz nodded in approval.

"There are many things in which I still have yet to learn. I agree. Let's start making blue prints." That said, the two evil geniuses got up from their chairs, and walked into the other room with Phyllis behind them.

000000000000000000000000

Opening her eyes, Isabella noticed that they were in the middle of a jungle. Trees, birds, and many different species of wildlife made her stare in awe. She smiled at Phineas.

"Wow Phineas this is amazing! It almost looks like the real thing!" He blushed and scratched his ear nervously; he'd never been so physically close to her before. His heart was beating like a jackhammer, and he was afraid if Isabella heard it. He never got the chance to ask. For Irving's voice went over the loud speaker.

"Contestants, I will now begin the countdown. Please have your guns ready."

Phineas smiled at his friend. "I'll give you a little hint. Not too far from here is a clearing. If we run a straight line we get to go where all the action is. Sounds cool?" Isabella nodded, holding up her weapon.

"Just perfect,"

29….

28…

27….

26…

The pair caught some movement in the bushes, and Isabella could've sworn she saw an orange Fireside Girl uniform. She shook her head. Phineas took deep breaths as he tried to focus on the distance ahead. His friend kept on distracting him however, and the sad thought that she still might not have any feelings for him didn't bring his hopes up. He's been trying hard to catch her hints but… sometimes he can be as blind as a bat. Even when he does look. Isabella squeezed Phineas's hand reassuringly, as if responding to his thoughts somehow. And right then… right then the cannon fired.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! Major Phinbella fluff in this chappter. Don't say I didn't warn you... :D I hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Phineas and Ferb. BUT I DO OWN DOOFINSMIRTZ! MWAHAHAHAH *cough, cough* kidding.. sadly. **

The forgotten

Chapter five: It just goes downhill from there

It started out as any working day for Carl. He signed himself in, grabbed a cup of coffee, and waited for the old man to wake up and give the agents orders. However… something just didn't feel right. He walked over to a computer nearby, and found himself logging to the system. He vaguely remembered saving some old data and photos into this slot no more than a year ago. He let out a gasp when he realized he couldn't find it.

Major walked in his office to greet a screaming intern. "What is it now, Carl?"

"Th… the files! _The Second Dimension_ files. They're gone!" He cried out frantically. "That means someone must've tampered with it!"

"How long have they been hidden for?"Major asked calmly, walking over to the machine. Carl fiddled his thumbs nervously. He gulped.

"A-about a year. This has been my worst n-nightmare. Once the file deletes itself overtime, then…"

"…then the kids and _Doof_ will start to remember what happened. Oh cheese and crackers," Major sighed, finally realizing the seriousness of the issue. He slammed his fist onto the desk. "Find out if you can contact the second dimension. I want to know if Alt-Doofinsmirtz is rotting away his crimes." Carl gave him his salute and rushed out of the room. The boss shook his head as he turned to the monitor, revealing Perry's hideout. Unfortunately for him, the overworked platypus didn't show. He frowned as he tried to find any other working agents out there.

"Um… s-sir?" Carl asked. Major ignored him and ran his fingers through his hair. He blinked. "Sir, I have some bad news…"

"Well this is weird. None of the agents are responding to my calls. Something is defiantly wacked. Hey, what is it Carl?" The strange man gulped again as he looked down at the floor, in fear of his boss's reaction. He sighed. "…Alt-Doofinsmirtz escaped. Our Doof regained full memory with the help of an inator he built; I-It's all I could gather at this time."

Major just stared at his intern with his mouth agape, for the first time in his life going into a state of shock. Carl stared at him as silence filled the air, jumping a little when Major slammed his fist on the desk.

"Carl… get in the authorities. I have a feeling we'll be working late tonight." The assistant nodded and without another word ran out of the room.

0000000000000000000000

Phineas fired a balloon at Django as he and Isabella ran. Well, his crush decided climbing trees was a faster pace than running to get to the clearing. She didn't hesitate to hit Milly so she could slow her down, and swung on a vine to get a few feet ahead of them. Phineas stared at her impressed.

"Hey, wait up Isabella!" the inventor exclaimed, and let one last balloon hit Django. He didn't look back as he heard a cannon fire.

"Took you long enough Phin." She giggled, hopping over a log. They almost made it to the small clearing-Buford, Addison, and Baljeet were there already; when a huge explosion took place. She screamed as the ground underneath them turned into giant rocks, and lost her step. Her water gun fell out of her hands, and by Phineas's feet. He gasped as a mountain began to form in front of his eyes.

_Remind me again why I chose Irving to use the controls? _He thought, a sudden wave of anger flowing over him. He shook his head, climbing up to try and get near Isabella. He slung her water gun around his back, with his in his teeth. Isabella nearly slipped as she struggled to regain her balance.

"I should probably make a I-nearly-fell-to-my-doom patch!" she screamed, closing her eyes in fear. Phineas pricked his finger on a sharp rock as he tried to reach her and sighed. He tried to hold out his other hand as he supported his weight on a not so steady branch.

"Grab my hand Izzy!" he exclaimed, although it probably sounded a bit like: _mmh mmmph, mmmm_! She passed him a flat look. The next thing that happened went so fast neither of them could register. Her hand slipped and she frantically called out Phineas's name. Her leg hit the branch that Phineas was trying to hold on to support, sending him flying down with her. In the blink of a second (they didn't want to admit that this was a good thing) the scenery changed from a mountainous area to snow, and then the pair tumbled into a steaming-hot river. Isabella held onto Phineas as if her life depended on it, shaking like a leaf. He let the river carry them to a shore.

"Wh-wh-what just h-happened?" she gasped, trying to get water out of her mouth. Phineas gave her the water gun so he could answer. He shook his head and chuckled.

"I think Irving is having a little too much fun with the controls." There was a shout not too far away from them, causing a cannon to fire a second later. The small gathering of trees caught his eye, and he told Isabella to paddle towards them. "My… my hand really hurts. I need something to stop the bleeding. Come on Isabella." He says, helping her move closer to shore. The current was hard to work against, but the couple managed.

Phineas and Isabella collapsed onto the ground. The inventor laughed as he struggled to get up, staring at the sweet grass in front of him. "Oh wonderful… wonderful ground… I missed you so much!" he cried, kissing it a few times. He grinned as he finally managed to stand up, clutching his bleeding finger. "Your turn. You kiss it." He says to a frazzled Isabella. She shook her head.

"I'm not going to kiss the ground," she insisted, and reached out for his hand, stopping when a sudden pain shot up her right leg. _"Ouch!"_ Phineas's eyes grew wide as he bent down to her, looking at the swollen part.

"Looks like its sprained. D-don't worry Isabella I'll help you out." He said extending his hand. She sighed and took it while struggling with her feet a little. He led her to a deeper part of the jungle, setting her down on a chair-like stone. "Now that I see it up close it doesn't look too bad. Just rest it and I'll find something to stop the pain a little."

Isabella stared at his finger in worry. "B-but Phineas… your hand…"

"…will be fine. Once I find something for your leg we'll make a small hut in the trees for the night. Wait here and don't move, okay?" Isabella folded her arms in a pout. She sighed as she watched him go, disappearing into the trees. Her only company for a while would be her thoughts, and well… the occasional monkey that stopped by to say hello.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sit down relax and enjoy the show folks... here's a nice long chapter for you. There's a surprise at the end... but I'm not telling! Read and find out! haha! xD (Gosh.. I seriously have to stop drinking soda before bed :/) **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, even six chapters into the fic, I don't own this show. But I do own my oc Phyllis! Yay *does happy dance* **

The forgotten

Chapter six: Confessions over a broken ankle.

By this point in the game, about eight casualties were announced. Only sixteen people had the lucky chance of making it through Irving's… complicated system of difficulty. Few had sore arms, feet, or in Isabella's case, the broken ankle. But nobody complained. This has been the best thing since the F games, and _they_ only lasted a few hours.

Phineas winced as he climbed down from their little hut, currently occupied by a noisy toucan. The pair chased off several competitors, and hadn't seen any others for a few hours. He praised himself for picking a good spot deep in the jungle. He sucked on his finger and spotted Isabella, who lay down on the grass. She had a leaf wrapped around her wound. He sighed, taking a deep breath. _Okay, okay. You can do this. This water gun fight was really the only reason to get her alone, right? RIGHT? So keep walking. _Phineas had his eye on Isabella that he didn't notice the small rock underneath, and tripped falling face down. _Ugh, why am I such an idiot! _

The Spanish girl looked over at him and giggled, raising her eyebrow suspiciously. "Um… are you okay…?" she asked slowly, sitting upright. Phineas laughed weakly and raised his head up, meeting those deep pools of sapphire. He never realized how beautiful they were.

"Er, yeah. Yeah I'm okay." He muttered and sat next to her, trying to hide his blushing face. He looked up at the stars. "So… you liking the game so far? Despite… well you know…" Isabella smiled and nodded, debating whether she should lean her head against his.

"This all seems so real. You really outdid yourself this time Phineas." She murmured quietly as she fiddled with her hair. Phineas smiled to himself, breathing in the cool air of the night. "Thanks for… saving me earlier. You were very brave.

He looked over at her from the corner of his eye, and caught a light blush on her cheeks. He sighed internally. "So are… you serious about making that I-nearly-fell-to-my-doom patch?" He joked, trying to calm his beating heart. She giggled.

"No, I was just saying that for dramatic effect. That would've been silly." He laughed along with her, his clouded thoughts distracting him from the moment.

_How should I even bring it up? Hey... listen, I know you have a massive crush on me, but we should just be friends and later on…? No, no! I-I'm starting to fall for her; that won't work! Should I just flat-out confess? Should I try to kiss her? Aaaa… I've never been kissed before. Fudge what am I going to do?! _He sat up and put his hands on his head in frustration. He couldn't believe this. Phineas Flynn, child prodigy, can't confess his feelings to a girl! Isabella noticed his odd behavior and seemed to catch on. She was about to say something to him when there was a huge bang, and a brilliant light flashed in the sky. Irving's voice boomed overhead.

"Attention competitors. Eight casualties are outside thus far. Their names and faces will appear on screen." He announced, a static sound heard soon after. Phineas and Isabella looked at the sky. Sure enough, eight competitors were listed: Milly, Django, Candace, Jeremy, Ginger, Baljeet, Tommy* and another boy from the neighborhood that Phineas wasn't familiar with. They only lasted for a few seconds before disappearing again. "…we have reached the midpoint of the game. Good luck to the rest of you."

The couple sat in silence for a while. They both couldn't bring themselves to say anything. Words would never suffice. Phineas sighed as he mentally gave up, and announced that he was about to leave. Isabella murmured that she had to tell him something while the boy muttered a few words of his own. They looked at each other and giggled. That… sadly that only made Phineas turn to leave, feeling as if he shouldn't bother to stay anymore. A soft, angelic voice made him froze in his step as he turned around to face Isabella.

0000000000000000000

Heinz Doofinsmirtz as we all know had an awful childhood. He was neglected from his family, sent to live with animals, and in his prime decided to become an evil villain. Although his plans failed endlessly, he never gave up on his dream. The idea of world conquest… came to him over tough realization. He would never gather the attention he needed if he just aimlessly took over the tri-state area. He needed people on his side. So he invented Phyllis and trained her to be Perry's arch nemesis. He visited the alternate world because he knew the only person to agree with his plans were… himself.

All he needed was a few hours to finish building the ship, using it to destroy all the top science labs to gather the following: nuclear weapons and anything they could find to create a robot army, one much more powerful than their last. He and his alternate then flew to Professor Destructicon's old base and re-built it from scratch. The plan worked perfectly. Everyone was stumped when they found out of the things he could do.

Major Monogram stared Perry down, scratching his mustache. "This is an urgent mission in which I command you to go on. I understand why you played hooky for the past day and I'm sorry. But Doofinsmirtz turned mad, and unfortunately it's not in our power to stop him. I don't know how we're going to break it to your family…. and I don't want to wait until he's Emperor of the entire terrain. It is of upmost importance that you stay well undercover and go to their secret base and report back to head quarters. We will figure out what to do from there." He insisted and Perry nodded. He sighed. "I just thought Heinz had a few screws loose in the head. Well, it turns out he was serious the whole time."

Carl walked up behind him then, "Sir do you think we should call in the alternate uses?" he asked with a hopeful look on his head. Major put it under consideration.

"We have no choice. I already have animal guards blocking all the possible targets of the world; it wouldn't hurt to bring back-up. Fine. Take a few calls." He orders, and Carl saluted before running off. He turned to his agent to pass on a final word, but the platypus already left a trail of smoke behind from his bike. _Good luck Agent P…. the fate of the world rests on your shoulders. _

000000000000000000000

_**Something always brings me back… to you. **_

Phineas stared at her in confusion. He tried to respond to her, but he felt tong-tied under her gaze. No matter how many times he heard her voice, he would never get used to it.

_**It never takes too long. **_

_**No matter what I say or do… I still feel you here till the moment I'm gone. **_

_**You hold me without touch. **_

_**You keep me without chains. **_

_**I never wanted anything… so much. **_

He sighed as he listened to Isabella singing her heart out. He didn't move. He didn't blink. It was as if the entire world fell silent under her song.

_**Than to drown in your love, and not feel your rain. **_

_**Set me free… leave me be… **_

_**I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity. **_

_**Here I am, and I stand so tall. **_

_**Just the way I'm supposed to be. **_

_**But you're onto me… and you're all over me. **_

Phineas felt his heart race a mile a minuet. She caught them? The hints he was giving her? She knew he cared for her just as much as she did to him?

_**Oh, you loved me cause I'm fragile **_

_**When I thought that I was strong. **_

_**But you touch me for a little while. **_

_**And all my fragile strength is gone… **_

_**Set me free…. Leave me be. **_

_**I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity. **_

_**Here I am… and I stand so tall. **_

_**Just the way I'm supposed to be. **_

_**But you're onto me… and all over me. **_

She found her courage to stand up then and walk over, putting a hand on his cheek. She took a deep breath.

_**I live here on my knees as I…**_

…_**try to make you see that you're **_

_**Everything I think I need here on the ground. **_

_**But you're neither friend nor foe though I… can't seem to let you go. **_

_**But one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me—**_

That was all Phineas had to hear. He didn't care that he was starting to cry. The song screamed at his heart to make a move. If the song didn't prove anything of his feelings towards Isabella, than he didn't know what will. His heart was finally set. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, leaning into Isabella. After a long awaited dream… the two finally shared their first kiss. Isabella sighed as she hugged him, singing the final note.

…_**.down. **_

"I'm sorry Isabella… I-I'm sorry I never realized it before I…" he sobbed, and the girl closed her eyes, fighting tears of her own.

"I gitchee-gitchee- goo you too." She told him earnestly, melting into his arms for the first time. And it won't be the last.

* * *

****Tommy is the baseball kid who caught Perry in the episode where Candace and her dad had to compete in the father/daughter contest -can't remember the name-. He has a crush on Holly in this story o mine ;) anywhodles, hope you liked! **


	7. Chapter 7

***bows for cheers and applause* The song previously mentioned in the last chapter, was Gravity by Sara Barellies. It just _SCREAMS_ Phinbella! :D I'm glad most of you are happy that our girl finally got her happy ending, but there's still a long ways to go... So gather around children, the story's not finished yet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb besides my Oc, who becomes totally bad-ass in the next few chapters. Oh yea, I said bad-ass. :3 **

The forgotten

Chapter seven: turning the tables …

Both children went to sleep easy that night. For Phineas, it was because he didn't have to tell his friend that she has a crush on him, which could've resulted in denial. Even though the boy wasn't familiar with these feelings of love and happiness of a different kind, he didn't bother to complain about it either. For Isabella, her long wait had finally come to an end. She kicked herself in the butt for ever thinking that Phineas had moved on, or never held any feelings for her at all. It turns out both of them were wrong, but for the right reasons if that makes any sense.

They stayed in each other's warmth when they woke up as well, a sight that can melt even the most evil of villain's heart. Phineas was the first to open his eyes. "What a dream…" He mumbled, and gasped when who but Isabella lay in his arms. His cheeks flushed a brilliant red as he gazed down at his friends sleeping face. _No… not friend… should I call her my… m-my girlfriend now? Lover? _He bit his lip and sighed, shaking his head. _I guess I'll ask when she wakes up. _

He stretched his limbs and carefully released himself from her, heading towards the door. He smiled and turned back to Isabella. _Sleep tight, Izzy. _He thought to her and climbed down the tree. Everything was the same as he climbed down to the jungle. The noisy toucan was still there, squawking a hello. He chuckled and ventured further down with his gun raised, in pursue of any fellow competitors.

As it turns out… he didn't have to search far. Some of Isabella's Fireside Girls crew were on a small-fallen tree sleeping, Buford on guard. Phineas looked back at his hut where Isabella was and noticed it was merely three feet away; he scratched his ear nervously. As he continued to look around their camp, he noticed a huge pile of food stocked next to them. He frowned. _Did they find that in the clearing? Shoot if Isabella and I managed to get there yesterday we could've had the food too! Cure you, Irving! _He wondered, his stomach growling at the thought. The sound caught Buford's attention as the bully turned around in search of the noise, but Phineas hid in a tree faster than he could look. He took deep breaths as he steadied himself on a branch. He was about to call it quits when something caught his eye… a honeybee nest. His eyes lit up as he got an idea.

00000000000000000

The bright, green orb could've blinded anyone if gotten too close. Major Monogram smiled in relief when the entire Resistance stepped into their dimension, guns and weapons ready. Carl clapped his hands in excitement. "Thank you all for coming. It's been a full 24-hours since Doofinsmirtz destroyed all the top science labs in the tri-state area. It is not in my power to stop him, but yours. It is understandable that your alternate selves are slowly starting to remember; time is of the essence. Our Agent P is already on the case. When this fails… I'm afraid we have no choice but to go to the Flynn-Fletcher residence. Good luck to all, and I speak for everyone." He said, smiling when they saluted. On a Tv nearby, he turned to watch as the weekly reporter came on screen.

_This is an urgent message going out to everyone within the area. A crazed man in a pharmacist coat destroyed multiple nuclear weapons earlier today, in a plan for world domination. We advise you to stay indoors at all costs, and keep your woman and children safe. We have the army and the OWCA already fighting for—_

There was static, and the tv shut off a few seconds. Then Heinz Doofinsmirtz himself appeared, with that evil smile of his. His alternate stood next to him. _"Think just a bunch of stupid men in uniforms can stop me huh? Try me. I've got a bomb filled with nuclear good stuff about to launch in 75-hours. And soon everything will be all mine! I-I mean, ours." He chuckled lightly under Alt-Doofinsmirtz gaze. "Take a look over here…" He drawled, the camera showing Perry the Platypus trapped in a cage, guarded by Phyllis. "If he can't stop me, than no-one can. I dare you…" Alt-Doofinsmirtz's eyes grew dark for a second before he continued. "No, if Phineas Flynn is still alive, I want the chance to kill him. Sure Heinz gets the power of creating the ship and Phyllis, what I only ask is to destroy the young inventor who thwarted my plans. We have your platypus anyways…" he cackled, and Heinz nodded his head in approval. "Fine. That's your part of the bargain. Hear that, everyone? Remember us! Remember your future Emperors Heinz Doofinsmirtz! MWAHAHAHAHAH!" _

The screen shut off suddenly, and all turned their gaze to their leader Alt-Candace. "I'm sick of his games. We have no choice. I'll send a group of you while the rest of us stays here to warn the alternates. I'm sorry this had to happen, Major…" she sighed, shaking her head tiredly.

He waved her off, walking over to put a hand on her shoulder. "They would've remembered anyway. Doof slipped right under our noses. I trust you'll be able to stop the fiend?" When she nodded, the old man let out a relieved sigh. He clapped his hands together. "Good. Let's move out team."

That said, half of the members to the Resistance followed him to a back room, while the rest stayed under Carl's surveillance.

00000000000000000

"Isabella!" Phineas cried, shaking her awake. "Come on… wake up…" He whispered, looking out the window. Angry shouts and screams could be heard from below, making him all the more uneasy. He sighed when his thought of interest slowly began to regain consciousness. She mumbled for his name, tightening her grip on his hand.

"Phineas what did you do?" she asked sleepily, waking up to the noise outside. He chuckled lightly.

"I, um. I dropped a honeybee's nest on your Fireside Girls .… and Buford." He muttered, but it was loud enough for Isabella to hear.

"You _WHAT?_"

"N-no time to explain, get up!" he exclaimed, grabbing her hand. She slung her water gun around her neck. "We have a bunch of crazed females after us!" The pair was out of the tree faster than a second, hoping onto the ground below. Behind them a shout alerted their appearance. However… because the girls were badly stung, they couldn't shoot properly, and ended up wasting all their balloons. Multiple cannons fired in their wake. Buford, seeing red, chased after the pair.

Meanwhile outside, everyone crowded around the screen in excitement. Irving clapped his hands. "Yes! Yes now this is what I'm talking about!" He exclaimed. Tommy turned to his friend Holly in fear. He shuddered, "Is he always like this?"

Katie, who just arrived on scene, nodded with a dreamy look in her eyes. "_Hehehe_… yeah." Ginger made a gagging noise, while Holly just slapped her head.

Back inside, Isabella and Phineas made it to the clearing. They stood holding hands as they tried to catch their breath.

"I think we lost them. Isabella are you-" He was cut off when someone shouted his name, and he suddenly looked up to see the clearing covered in snow. Ferb and Vanessa could be seen on a homemade sled, heading for the couple. They passed them by, but the goth girl shouted, "Follow us! There's a lake not too far from here! Hurry, Buford's right behind you!"

Without a moment too soon, they complied, and turned around to see Buford.

"_You!_ You were the ones who blew up our food!" He growled, raising his gun. "That's low Phineas!"

Phineas shook his head frantically, pushing Isabella behind him. "….that wasn't us! I only dropped the honeybee nest!" Buford gritted his teeth angrily, scratching his neck. Isabella took that signal to run.

"Let's get out of here!" she cried, taking Phineas's hand. A few cries, shooting, and a cannon later, Phineas and Isabella made it to the lake Vanessa was talking about. They collapsed onto the ground in a pant. While they were running, the scenery thankfully changed from a tundra, to a desert, then back to a jungle again. Isabella stood up and smiled at their friends own hideout. She giggled.

"So you were the ones who blew up the food huh?" she asks, very impressed. Vanessa laughed as she hopped off the sled, extending her hand towards the girl. She nodded.

"Yup. It was Ferb's idea actually. I take it Phineas took the liberty for the honeybee nest? I would've never thought of that." Vanessa admitted, shaking Isabella's hand. While they were talking Phineas and Ferb were having their own reunion. The red haired boy smiled at his brother.

"So you found love in a hopeless place too?" Phineas asked his brother, chuckling when he hugged him. Ferb broke out of his neutral stare as he blushed, tugging at the shirt sleeve. "I shoud've seen it coming." Isabella and Vanessa stopped talking so they could turn to their partners.

"So…" Isabella coughed. "Um, what now? I bet there's still some of my Fireside girls after us. We can't just stay here and wait for them." Phineas nodded, looking at his brother.

"Yeah, she's right. Okay... I have another idea. Listen close." He admitted, leaning towards his friends. They played the game inside their dome of protection... unknown to the war about to rage outside. Only time will tell if they are up to the true task, and eventually come out victorious.


	8. Chapter 8

**As of now, everything I previously wrote flies out the window. I had no idea this was going to happen once I began re-typing. As the norm I really hope you guys like this chapter. Read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my cloned platypus. **

The Forgotten

Chapter eight: Victor

In the real world, where life is not a game, Alt-Jeremy led his troops towards the large rock that was Dr. Destructicon's old base. There were only ten people with him, and every three had a boat to call their own. The entrance wasn't going to be easy. Norm-bots guarded the area, some loaded with weapons to fight. He glanced over to Alt-Django and gave him a fierce nod.

"Team one… go."

0000000000000000

"Are you sure this is going to work Phineas?" Isabella asked cautiously. She took one glance around at the small fort they made. It was out in the middle of the open, clear as day, with 'hit me' written all over it. Metaphorically speaking. He nodded as his eyes rested on the horizon.

"I know Buford. He's one to just attack head-on. I'm not sure that the cannon fired _was_ for him… either way, someone's bound to come. I hope I guess." Isabella frowned as she admired his persistence. She loved the boy even more now if that was deemed possible. She was about to say something to the boy until Vanessa shouted out, and all turned their heads where she pointed. It wasn't Buford who showed. It was Gretchen and Addison.

"G-girls?" Isabella wondered, holding her gun up. They didn't say anything. Nothing moved. It only took a few seconds for somebody to fire, ultimately hitting Vanessa. The goth girl kept a straight face as she disappeared. And the fight began again.

Phineas ran first, Isabella beside him. The two shot simultaneously as Gretchen and Addison did the same each gaining steps closer. Ferb stood behind by the fort, firing balloons on his own as a surprise attack. It seemed like the two-on-two battle went on forever (oddly enough turning into a kung fu fight; there is no sanity in this world anyways) Irving decided to spice things up a little. He punched in the coordinates for a _volcano_ to form. If anyone were to watch this from the outside, they'd be weirded out on so many levels, and yet so intrigued to see the outcome of the game. The odds were in anybody's favor.

Isabella screamed as the mountain stood taller than the one they conquered before. Ferb ran over to them as their fort crushed under the weight—eventually getting hit by Addison or Gretchen, teleporting outside.

Like before Phineas dangled on a rocky ledge, the cut on his hand reopening. The only thing different this time was that he didn't have his gun with him anymore; that long since fell off his shoulder, hitting Addison's head, and smashing onto the ground into little pieces. "Whoops." He muttered to himself. She screamed as she lost her footing and teleported outside. He saw Isabella with her back to the volcano, looking at the ground below. The rim (where Gretchen currently clung for her life) was getting hotter by the second. "I seriously have no idea what to do now!" He shouted in angst. Isabella gave him a peeved look.

"It was your_ idea_ to give Irving the controls!" she snapped, holding onto her gun tight. He sighed in frustration, analyzing the scene. Another idea hit him then. One that's probably the crazies yet… but it's all he got. He nodded to her.

"Isabella, aim to hit Gretchen with your gun, let go of the ledge, and jump! I'll be right behind you."

"What?!" Both girls shouted at the same time. "Not if I hit her first… wait… oh snap…_ouch_" Gretchen finished in response, letting go of the rim because it got too hot for her fingers. Isabella took the chance to fire at her multiple times; a miracle that she didn't run out of balloons. When the Fireside girl disappeared before she hit the ground, Isabella didn't falling flat on her feet. Phineas laughed and fell down next to her, the lava surprisingly hot on his trail.

Isabella grabbed Phineas's hand as the two ran away from the volcano. They didn't know where they were heading, all they knew is that they didn't want to get hit.

"So… so are we boyfriend and girlfriend or… or are we just…." He stuttered, looking into her eyes. He smiled despite the situation they were in. She laughed joyously.

"You're asking this now as we're running for our lives?" she wondered. The two weren't watching where they were going and tripped, falling onto the ground. She was on top of Phineas this time, grinning like a wildcat. "Yes… a thousand times yes." Even though his old cut bled, even though he was throbbing all over, he leaned in and kissed her. That's about as romantic you can get. Running from a volcano.

Cheers erupted outside and Irving made his way towards the microphone. "Phineas and Isabella you have officially won the first ever Water Games!" he exclaimed cheerfully, teleporting them outside. There was laughter, tears, and the occasional apology thrown in. Buford stood away from it all emotionless, when a certain clumsy girl kissed him on the cheek. He blushed as he looked away.

Not everything was celebrated that day, however. For as they walked out of the small room, what else but a green portal opened up. Walked out was the Resistance, guns ready, with serious looks on their faces. The young couple weren't the only ones who won.


	9. Chapter 9

**Le gasp! Its been two days since I updated? Sorry about that, everyone. Been working on summer reading reports... *throws chapter at viewer* there you go. Read n' review! :) **

**Disclaimer: Me no own Phineas and Ferb. Just Phyllis. **

The forgotten

Chapter nine: Tempest

All celebration fell silent as the small group of friends stood jaw-slacked at their alternates. The green portal disappeared soon after.

"Who… are them?" Baljeet whispered, feeling intimidated under his own gaze. No one knew what to say at first. No one dared make a sound. The only thing that surprisingly did break the ice was the self destruct button on the biosphere. Irving sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as it disintegrated, causing all eyes to look at him. Alt- Candace took a step forward with the voice of authority.

"Is this the Flynn-Fletcher residence?" she asked, her eyes looking back and forth between the group. Phineas nodded, wrapping an arm around Isabella. "I know you might not remember us clearly, but right now we don't have the time for nostalgia." She nodded over to Alt-Phineas. He walked over to the small group and took a deep breath, putting his hands together.

"**Mysterious Force**."

Phineas gasped, clutching his head in pain. Isabella and the others weren't affected as he was but they remembered everything from that day exactly one year ago. The girl put her hand on his shoulder. "Phineas! Phineas, what's wrong?"

"…I-I remember. Now I know why we had to keep the memory safe. Now I know why you kissed me! Oh, Isabella…" Isabella twirled her hair and blushed, looking down at the ground. Their world was in peril and that was the only thing he could think of at this time? Talk about being love sick.

Alt-Candace slapped her head in annoyance. "This isn't the time for that people. Doofinsmirtz has the upper hand with his alternate. We stayed in the sidelines until the battle started but… we have no choice _but_ to take action. The rest of the Resistance is trapped, Perry is in danger, and the entire world could be destroyed by a nuclear bomb in… well, now its 70 hours." She sighed, sharing a glance with her crew.

Buford cracked his knuckles, causing everyone to look at him in surprise. "I gotta bone to pick with some evil scientists." Phineas stepped forward and nodded bravely.

"We're in."

00000000000000000

Heinz grinned at the trapped Resistance team. "Fight the bars all you want, you're not getting out of there." Alt- Doofinsmirtz cackled.

"You'll never get away with this, villain!" Alt-Jeremy shouted. "You'll be put in your place!"

"Just like how you were… _hero?"_ He sneered, and smashed the remote he was holding. The screen went blank. On a television nearby displayed the robots taking over Danville's town hall, doing whatever they could to humiliate Roger Doofinsmirtz. The others displayed the different parts of the world. Perry the Platypus watched all of this in fear. He's never seen his enemy so determined before… and that scared him. He tried to break free of his own cage, try to get to where the Resistance were, but was stopped by Phyllis.

She glared harshly, kicking him in the gut. Perry glared right back; he hated her more and more as each second passed. He just didn't understand how she's blinded by his enemy's ways. He also couldn't figure out how she just came out of nowhere… the realization came to him as Phyllis punched his bill. Perry skidded to a halt. _She's me; she's just a cloned version of me. How come I never caught this before? _He sighed, falling onto his butt. _Because all I ever focused on was Doof. I never even considered that this could happen, _He didn't look up at her anymore as he just stared at the ground, hopeless for the first time in his life. _Some agent I am. _

Alt-Doofinsmirtz nodded to Heinz. "You can go to the launch room. I'll wait here for the boy."

Perry sighed as his enemy stalked past him without a glance, and closed the door. _Please… please Phineas, wherever you are, please don't remember me. _

0000000000000000000

"That's what my dad has been planning all this time?" Asked Vanessa as the gang moved farther and farther away from Danville. She sighed, staring into the water. "He's more messed up than I thought."

Alt-Candace nodded gravely and put a hand on her shoulder. "Now that he has help with our Doofinsmirtz it's going to be even tougher. I'll create a diversion so four of us can save the Resistance. The others can fight the Heinz Doofinsmirtz of this dimension. Phineas…" she explained, and the inventor looked at her with dull eyes. "… since our Doofinsmirtz wants to kill you, it's only fair if you go alone. I myself want to defeat him, but unfortunately it's not my fight."

Isabella squeezed his hand. Phineas showed no reaction however, as the memories from the past clouded his thoughts. Addison bit her nails as she tried to put on a brave face. "Y-you know, first we competed in the most epic water game, and now this. What a bonus!" Buford smirked at her and punched her shoulder.

"Somebody's scared…" the bully taunted, laughing. Addison glared as she punched him back, him almost falling out of the boat. He took deep breaths to calm himself under everybody's stare. "Okay; guess not."

"Jerk," she huffed earning a few giggles out of their friends.

Finally the group reached Dr. Destructicon's base. The wind picked up speed as they climbed out of the boats and hid where the Norm-bots couldn't see them. Candace raised her hand. "Okay I think I know what's going to happen from here. I just want to say, that for the first time in my life, I'm really scared. But… but now that I have you guys I think we might have a chance at defeating Doofinsmirtz once and for all before things really go out of whack. Just… be careful Phineas. I can't lose a brother to someone like him." she sneered and her alternate stared at her in surprise. She smiled down at her own brother and hugged him close, pulling Ferb in with her.

"You all have your advanced weapons and holo-watches. Like my alternate said we have to stop this now when we have the chance. I can't thank you guys enough." The group saluted one another and spread apart. Isabella was about to leave when Phineas took her hand, staring into her eyes with strong emotion.

"Isabella… for what it's worth… I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry for all those times I never caught the hints. The dance, the trip to Paris, the rollercoaster… literally ever since we met! I felt so, so stupid when I figured it out two days ago. Y-you… you forgive me right?" he mumbled sadly, bowing his head in shame. Isabella gasped and hugged him tight.

"Of course I forgive you! I've loved you for so long that it's hard NOT being mad at you." She explained to him, ruffling his hair. "You've made me the luckiest girl in the world, Phineas Flynn."

He blushed as red as his hair and smiled, biting his lip. "A-and… if I… if I don't survive this… would you… …" Alt-Candace called for her then, the group already in the massive base. She didn't hear, staring at him with a curious look on her face. "...promise to always remember me? No matter what happens?" Isabella frowned at him, smacking his cheek. "_Ouch_! What was that for?" She put her hands on his shoulders as her eyes filled with tears.

"Listen to me mister I'm-going-to-save-the-world: You. Will. Not. Die. Not on my watch! You are going to destroy that alternate Doofinsmirtz. Make him pay so badly for his crimes that he'll be terrified to show his face in any dimension! That I know is one thing you're capable of…" she assured him, kissing his nose. "Just believe in yourself, Phineas. Then you can go conquering bad guys."

He smiled and hugged her, the small voice in his head warning that he might never see her again. He tried his best not to listen. "…thanks Izzy. I needed that." The wind changed into rain and the two were forced to look up at the sight. The waves crashed against the tide. He turned to say something to his girlfriend, but she was already gone, following Alt-Candace into another entrance for the base. He sighed and taking a deep breath, began to climb up the unsteady rocks. _Hang on Perry, _He thought, dodging an attack from a Norm-bot. _I'm coming for you. _


	10. Chapter 10

**This super long piece of literature is the final result of the following: watching one to many battle scenes from Avatar the last air bender re-watching Across the Second Dimension, looking up if it was possible to speak through telepathy, and being so hyped up on soda that you can't go to bed for the next few nights. IT. IS. SO. WORTH. IT. I'm serious, start reading. And reviewing. Like right now :3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb...I faced the sad facts ever since the first chapter... **

The Forgotten

Chapter ten: Fire and Ice

Phineas grunted as he leveled his advanced water gun on his shoulder. He didn't know how he's going to make it to the top of the base without being destroyed by a bunch of Norm-bots. They were much different than the ones he had to fight previously; these were more bulkier and had more weaponry. Also, this Norm spoke in a deeper monotone voice that would almost be kind of scary if you had to face it in a dark room.

He gasped and ducked his head when he heard the Doofinsmirtz of his dimension's diabolical laugh, unsure of where it came from. There was a separate ledge jutting out of the embedded rock that he soon caught sight of. Taking yet another deep breath he raised his leg and climbed upward, in pursuit of seeing what was going on.

The unfinished space ship stood close, guarded by two giant robots. Heinz rubbed his hands together and cackled again, watching the horizon with a fierce look on his face. Right at the edge was the nuclear bomb, ready to launch. Phineas gulped nervously at the sight. _He's not the Doof that wants to kill me… _He realized, dreading how he's going to find a way in. He kept a brave face on and climbed back down; wincing as a bullet almost pierced his skin. _I should probably find a small cranny that I can fit through… it'll lead to the inside! That's where the other Doofinsmirtz is. _He grinned and shot the Norm-bot that was advancing on him, not looking back as he tumbled into the sea.

After an hour of searching, he finally found something that showed promise. Closing his eyes as he readied his gun up to the hole, he fired and climbed in without a moment's hesitation.

00000000000000000

"This is just perfect. We're just sitting here while the world could possibly fall to ruin! We gotta get out of here!" Alt-Jeremy cried, throwing his hands up in frustration. Alt-Django shook his head in misery.

"It's no use, sir. This isn't our fight." Everyone fell silent for a few seconds. No one wanted to admit that. They've come too far just to give up. Alt- Candace and her small group just happened to make it to their cell right then, destroying most of the Norm-bots in the area.

She smiled at Alt-Jeremy, putting her hands on her hips. "Need assistance, my soldier?" (AN: **cheesy alternate dimension flattery xD**) He grinned and found himself nodding at the beautiful woman. She gave a silent order to Alt-Ferb so he could break them out of the cage. In no time at the entire group reunited, and were ready for battle once again.

00000000000000000

Alt-Doofinsmirtz chuckled at Perry's failed attempts to break free of Phyllis's closure. He clasped his hands together like a madman. "What idiocy. I feel like I'm watching a comedy Tv show." He admitted, walking over to a screen which showed the New York Chrysler building fall to its death. Perry chattered in that little animal sound he makes. _I just can't get around her! She knows my every move! _He gasped internally as he ducked one of his clones' hit, wincing at how close this one was. It did however, allow him to see a small mind chip on the back of her head. His eyes grew wide at this new piece of information. _I can fight her for hours and never take that out. I should have known Doof would be one step ahead with this… or, Alt-Doof probably. _As he jumped high in a false attempt to hit her again, she was taken off-guard when Perry flung himself at her, ultimately leading them in a… very awkward position. Any normal circumstances, you would expect someone to make a snide comment in the background.

Phineas arrived onto the scene a few seconds after that, but the huge blow from the gun interrupted everything else. Alt-Doofinsmirtz turned around. "Ah… Phineas Flynn. Boy Genius. He can create many things from just his imagination." He explained in mock-admiration, looking at a screen that showed the Flynn-Fletcher residence. All of his inventions he previously made, along with the upgraded biosphere he made no more than a few hours ago, were displayed. "Many of them destroyed my plans for world domination!"

He glared at the man. "And it's a good thing too. Wait, how do you know where I live?"

Alt-Doofinsmirtz grinned and cackled. "A little platypus showed me. But… enough about that. Allow me to explain why I went along with my brother. The thirst for world domination began ever since I lost my choo-choo. So as time went on…" his eyes became clouded as he remembered. "The more advanced I got with my evil thoughts. I figured, since all my robots failed to do the task, why don't I take full control?" As he said this his hands lit up with scorching balls of fire. Phineas backed up a few steps. "I killed my Dr. Destructicon and beat him to the sun. Old Doofinsmirtz doesn't know what he's thinking…, _never let a robot do a man's job_." He grunted while he sent a fireball towards his feet. The boy jumped and fell near Perry and Phyllis, taken really off guard. "So now, I get to experience the satisfaction of killing you."

Phineas gritted his teeth as he replayed what just happened in his head. The Doofinsmirtz of this dimension wasn't the true villain. I mean sure, he was currently next to a nuclear bomb that could very well destroy the world… but he doesn't even compare to the guy with fireballs shooting out of his hands he somehow managed to create from direct sunlight without getting burned. He sighed and the image of Isabella came to his mind. He only had such little time with her, but when he did the strong bond just screamed that they would have a wonderful future ahead. _That promise I made, _He thought bravely. _I'm doing this not only to save the world, b-but… to- _**I believe in you Phineas. You can do it! I know you can! **Phineas jerked his head up to face his villain at the thought. Was that just… Without a seconds thought, he growled dangerously low (well, to Alt-Doofinsmirtz) and switched his water gun to the highest setting.

Both the alternates and the forgotten arrived at Heinz Doofinsmirtz's own lair not long after. Many of the Norm-bots destroyed in their wake, too weak under their command of power. Alt-Candace stragicaly sent groups two of four recruited to get to the inside of the unfinished space ship (and the nuclear bomb) to destroy it. While the rest barged into the room old fashion style. He turned around in mock-horror, very much like his alternate did. He cackled.

"I should've known you stinky kids would come. Norm A-1, A-2, take the trash out!" he ordered, pointing to the bots who were watching over the spaceship. Again, most people would roll their eyes while watching this particular scene. Why send his guards to attack the kids when they should be taking care of other matters? Well, the answer to that is quite simple. Doof officially lost his mind. Alt-Candace and her crew were already prepared. The two guards swung their attacks first, hitting Alt-Isabella and Alt-Phineas. It was then everyone started to fire at will, bringing out whatever they had.

Heinz backed into a corner of his lair fearfully, signing onto one of the available cameras, checking to see how his alternate was doing. And so far things weren't so good for him either. Phineas was managing to doge every throw Alt-Doofinsmirtz desperately tried to make. It was clear to see that each side was getting angrier by the second, both for their own reasons. Before he even had a chance to register what was happening Perry the Platypus ripped off the mind control chip, and Phyllis stood up on both legs again, in pursuit of the camera he was looking through. The technology was destroyed in front of his own eyes.

"Curses!" He exclaimed, and looked back at the other horror scene unfolding before him. His space ship was torn from the inside out. The two Norm guards were fighting each other now, due to confusion or lack of oil he didn't know. The Resistance were pushed out of the way as the robots found another thing to fight, pulling out many wires from the base. Heinz trembled in fear. "Nooo! S-stop, you can't do that! Then the bomb will destroy the entire fort! YOU IDIOTS! OBEY MY COMMAND!"

Isabella narrowed her eyes in thought. _Aww. I actually wanted to crash it on my own- _She then suddenly felt a sudden pang shot through her heart as her thoughts drifted over to Phineas. She knew it was impossible trying to communicate with him through her mind, but… when she got a vision of her love on the floor and his neck deeply burned, it topped icing on the cake. That it was happening. Right now. She gasped, aching to ditch this fight and go help him out. Unfortunately, as soon as she moved her foot, the nuclear bomb exploded. Everyone was flown with no mercy into the deep sea below.

Isabella plunged into the water with a giant splash, a few distance away from everybody. Like predicted, the base was nothing but ruin. Bright orange flames wrapped around the scene like a giant blanket; it was a beautiful sight for someone far away. There was also a foul smell hanging in the air from the bomb, mixing into the rainy weather. "Ph…phin…eas…" she coughed, not caring for her own life. She waded around for a few minutes looking for the red haired inventor. Her face was tear stricken. Her knees felt weak. She was never at such a low point in her life before. And… seeing her love hardly breathing, clinging onto one of the parts from the space ship didn't help raise her spirits. She gasped, all of her strength coming back to her in that one big stroke. "Phineas…. PHINEAS! PHINEAS, NO!" The Resistance and the group from this dimension –including the platypi- looked over at the woeful scene. Isabella latched onto Phineas's arm as she examined the terrible burn on his neck. His arm had scrapes and cuts all over. She cried and sobbed even louder as he began to lose consciousness.

"…I… I-I'm sorry… Isabella…" he murmured. "I…"

She shook her head in defiance, hugging him tight. "Y-you don't have to apologize! I mean it! I forgive you for all of those times you were so oblivious!"

"…but I… I hurt you…" he went on, ignoring the girl. "…I'll n-never forgive myself… so… Isabella… _please_…" By now everyone had tears of their own, including Buford, who would later try to deny it. "...I...know that... I've always loved you…._urrgh_…" he couldn't speak anymore as he finally caved in, his body too weak to carry on anymore. Isabella let out a cry of anguish as she felt his breathing stop, slipping into a deep state of unconsciousness. Soon, it wasn't long before the entire scene faded to black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Phineas and Ferb has always been my favorite show when I was little (and well, more so now that I understand whats going on ;p). Thank you guys so much for commenting and reviewing, making this story come alive. I hope you loved it just as much as I did. I want to say what happens to Phineas in this last chappie, but... that'd be spoiling it. Haha. -3 Read and review. x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Phyllis. **

The Forgotten

Chapter eleven: Save your heart tonight

There comes a time in your life when you face the unexplainable. Where it seems like the entire world is depended on you, when it really is one person held close in your heart. This was one of those times. Phineas has been in a coma for the past two weeks. He became a hero overnight. The entire world now knew his name. They knew of the name Doofinsmirtz, but instead of a hero, they sought it as a potential threat. The alternate disappeared without a trace, while the one of this dimension lost his memory, unable to recall anything that happened within the past 24 hours. People didn't know who to punish.

The OWCA went haywire because of it. Despite all of that, they also had figure out how they would re-build the science labs since so many people were unemployed now. Random places all over the world that were destroyed because of Doofinsmirtz had to be the top priority for the agency as well.

Over in the Flynn-Fletcher house, things were just as bad, if not worse. Isabella held Phineas' hand tight as he slipped in and out of consciousness. She wouldn't dare leave his side, not for a second. Memory's plagued both of their minds.

"…_does your step-brother ever talk?" _

"_Ferb? He's more of a man of action." Phineas answered, chuckling when his brother hit nails onto the rollercoaster. He waved. _

"_So, I was gonna go to the pool. You wanna go swimming?" she asked hopefully, leaning closer to him. _

"_Kind of in the middle of something here." _

"_Oh… right. Ok, I'll see you later." She murmured sadly, and left the oblivious boy to his work. _

_0oo0 _

"_Hey, Phineas, you guys were great." _

"_Thanks. You weren't too bad yourself."  
"Oh, hehe Thanks. So would you like to go to the Night of the Falling Stars Girl's choice dance tonight?" _

"_Hey Ferb, what's our schedule? Ok, we'll be there." _

"…_together?" _

_0oo0 _

"_That's not the Phineas Flynn I… fell into this situation with." _

_0oo0 _

"_Hey Isabella, you want to come with us?" _

"_To the CITY OF LOVE?" _

"_Yeah, it'll be fun!" _

"_So let me get this straight… you want me, to go to the city of love, with you—" _

_0ooo0 _

"_Hang on wait a minute! Isabella, you had a secret cute weapon all this time! YOU!" _

"_Me?" Isabella pointed to herself. _

"_Don't you see you can take him! He's only cute on the outside, but your cuteness goes right to your core!"  
"So what you're saying is… y-you thing I'm cute?" _

"_It's a scientific fact!" _

_0oo0 _

"…_uh, Major Monogram?" _

"_Um yes?" _

"_So none of us will remember ANY of today?" _

"_That's right yes." _

"_Good!"she exclaimed, and kissed Phineas on the lips for the first time ever. To Phineas, what shocked him the most was that he LIKED it. But as soon as the moment started, it ended. The scene went blank. _

_0ooooo0 _

Tears began to pour down Isabella's cheeks and she tightened her grip on his hand, shaking with emotion. "P-phineas I promise, y-you don't have to apologize anymore. I've forgiven you. If anything, I should be the one who needs punishing. I tried to move on from you, for crying out loud! I-I thought there was another girl in your life because you never got the hints I gave you! Oh Phineas… please open your eyes…" she sobbed. "I'm so sorry…"

Linda Flynn watched the scene with a broken heart. When she had found out that her son was taking on an evil villain, she freaked. She felt powerless. Carl restored her and her husband's memories with the mind trick and after told them not to interfere. That was like… telling you to stop breathing. As the girl next door cried over her son, it sparked a different feeling. She couldn't help Phineas either. She couldn't… she couldn't let go even if she did saw him in a new light. The mother shook her head and coughed.

"It's alright to come home now. You haven't left his side in weeks."

"I'm not leaving him." Isabella answered in a monotone voice, and Linda had to do a double take. She tried again.

"Isabella, your mother is very worried about you. You can go back to your house and eat, dress in some nice cloths, and come back. He'll still be here…" Candace Vanessa and Ferb peeked through the door right then, curious to see what was going on. She didn't notice as she consoled Isabella. She took her hand. "…come on sweetie I'll take you myself."

"N-NO!" she screamed, slapping Linda's hand away. The onlookers by the door gasped as Isabella fell backwards. "I-I'm not leaving him until he wakes up! You can't make me go back! _I LOVE HIM_!"

Linda put her hand on her forehead and sighed, running out of options. She debated on calling Vivian, but… that would complicate things. She didn't need that as things were already so tense in the house now. Isabella wasn't done yet.

"I come home from my trip and realize that Phineas might have feelings for me," she began, hiccupping a sob. "He struggled so hard trying to impress me as he built the biosphere… .i-it made me fall in love with him again. I only got a few hours with him once we kissed before we left to save the world… th-those were the best few hours of my life. And learning of Perry's true identity? That topped everything! I-I'm not gonna leave… even if a satellite crashes through this roof, I'm not leaving my Phineas!"

Candace smirked, and giggled despite herself. "Knew people would stand by the metaphor." Ferb slapped his head while Vanessa just smiled and turned her attention back to the scene.

That was when Linda snapped. She put her hands to her hair in frustration. "Ugh, Isabella this isn't love! This is just puppy love, something that you will get over in a few years! And besides… let's face it… my son is dead! He's never waking up!"

Isabella gasped, her mind refusing to take in the fact. No. No. _No._ "If Phineas is dead my heart would feel it!" She screamed at her.

The two stared at each other for a long time before Linda stormed off, crying. Candace and Ferb followed suit, leaving Vanessa in the doorway. She sighed. She really learned the true character of Isabella these past few weeks, and admired her like a younger sister. She put her arms around the distressed girl.

"Hey… its gonna be okay." She soothed. Isabella shook her head as she hid her face on her shoulder.

"N-no I-it's n-not… she's r-right…"

"Listen, she's just afraid to let go. It's a lot for her to take in… I mean, put yourself in her shoes. If you found out that your son is in critical condition, and you can't do anything to help, would you do the same thing?" Vanessa asked and lifted Isabella's head up so she can look at her.

"I… g-guess. Wow I, I never knew I had that in me. It just came out of nowhere." She admitted, wiping her eye with her hand. "…Gee, I really do love that boy."

Vanessa giggled at her and smiled. "I know. No matter what anybody says, that's not a bad thing. Love just… throws itself at you. And when you're ready, you meet it halfway."

Isabella stood up then, giving her a tearful smile. "F-Ferb's really lucky to have you… thanks Vanessa." She hugged her again.

"A-actually… we're not together …_yet._" She added, when Isabella's face fell. "I just think it's too soon. Plus, I'm kinda scared. Wh-what if… people start making fun of us because of our age differences?" she muttered, playing with a strand of her hair. "Obviously it's gonna happen."

Isabella gave her a flat look and giggled. "First, just don't care about what other people think. If you really love him, then you'll stand by his side no matter what. And I know you do… back in the biosphere, you never stopped stealing a couple glances at him." she teased, smiling when Vanessa blushed a pretty crimson. "S-second, don't let fear rule your life. I stand by that saying. It works."

"You're the best kid sister ever." Vanessa giggled, ruffling up her hair. Isabella smiled.

"No prob,"

Right then Phineas stirred, sending a silent message to Isabella that he was waking up. She gasped and turned around with new tears in her eyes. Tears of joy, actually. "Phineas!" She exclaimed as she rushed over to the bed, taking his hand. Vanessa smiled and backed out of the room to give them some privacy.

"Isa…. Isabella…?" he croaked, wincing in pain.

"Y-yeah Phineas it's me."

"…is the fight over… ? I won right?" he mumbled and slowly opened his eyes, smiling when he did.

"Yeah, you won. Doof is gone. Out of our lives." She answered in tears. She didn't want to break the full news to him just yet.

"…carpe diem…"

"What?" she asked him, leaning in closer.

"…I saved the day."

_You saved my heart, Phineas. You save it every day. _She thought but she could only smile, words failing her once again.

"Hey Isabella…" he finally asked, breaking the silence. She held his hand tight. "This might sound crazy but… did you… by any chance, try to speak to me? Through telepathy?"

Her eyes grew wide in shock as a huge blush appeared on her face. "You heard it!"

He smiled and nodded. "Y-yeah… when I was about to face off Alt-Doof. You told me you believed in me."

"And I'll always believe in you Phineas." She answered him, caressing the burned mark on his neck.

"Kinda cheesy right there no?" He laughed shyly, blushing red. Isabella shrugged and looked down, blushing as well. A thought came to her suddenly and she frowned. Phineas noticed her change of behavior. "Hey… everything ok?"

She shook her head. "Now that we know of Agent P for real this time, what's going to happen? Will he be taken away?" Phineas' face fell.

"Gee. I don't know Isabella."

They sat in silence for a long while. Isabella crawled into Phineas' bed during the middle of it and wrapped her arms around him, trying to forget about the world around her. She just wanted to be with Phineas for now. Fate however didn't feel like that was the case. Perry and Phyllis came back from the agency right then and wanted to check on Phineas and Isabella. They both made their platypus noise, startling the two.

"Oh… P-Perry!"

"And …heh, Phyllis,"

The agent and former minion gave them equal looks of _seriously? _but they were glad to see that everything was alright. Perry hopped onto his owners' bed and Phineas petted him, while Phyllis shyly followed suit.

"What are you guys doing here? How's everything back at the agency?" Isabella asked. Her only answer was when Phyllis handed her a set of keys; a set that looked too familiar to her. "Oh wow…"

These were the very keys that were used to open the crate in Alt-Doofinsmirtz's lair. It was about time they were given back. Isabella stared at them in her hands before smiling at the purple platypus. She patted her head as a thank you. You could easily see the blush of embarrassment on her cheeks which caused the group of kids to laugh quietly.

_I guess things turned alright after all… didn't they? _

Phineas smiled and hugged her tight, motioning for the two platypuses to join in. Meanwhile in the next room, Candace and her mother were having a similar conversation.

"Hey… this is probably an awkward time to ask… but… now that you know Phineas and Ferb saved the world and create all those stuff, it means they're busted right?"

Linda sighed and gave her a flat look. She finally decided to cave in. Well.. for her own reasons. "Conditionally, yes."

Candace laughed as she ran down the hall to her brother's room, passing Phineas a triumphant smile. "Gotcha!"

** THE END **


	12. Chapter 12

**I was debating whether or not I should do an epilogue for this last chapter, or leave it where Candace celebrates her victory. But then this silly idea came in my head and I decided to give you fans a present for all of your dedication :3. Really, if I could hug my viewers I would find out a way to do it. And before any of you ask, yes there will be a sequel coming up next September. I'm thinking about making this into a trilogy later on as well, so look out for that. Anywhodles... hope this makes you smile! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, or any of the show's characters. They all belong to Walt Disney. Well, except for Phyllis. She's mine :D **

* * *

The Forgotten

Chapter twelve: Bloopers/outtakes

**Chapter one- Where Phineas discovers Isabella's feelings for him. **

_Take one_

Phineas closed his eyes, trying to remember her smile, her laugh, her voice… "She's always the one who gave me great ideas for my inventions, she's always so dedicated—" He stood up so fast he felt down, causing the people behind the scenes to crack up. His face grew red in embarrassment. "She….she…"

"Keep going, Phineas!" The director yelled, in a fit of hysteria.

Ferb shook his head. "You forgot your lines didn't you?"

"I, uh... whoops." he mumbled.

_Same scene, take two _

He grabbed Ferb by the shoulders. "Ferb! Ferb, Isabella's in love with me! How can I be so STUPID? Oh duh, now I remember! She's been giving me hints all this time! I can't believe… Ferb… what's the matter?"

The green haired boy wiped his eye with his sleeve, glaring at Phineas. "You got spit in my eye."

"…MAKEUP!" the director exclaimed.

**Chapter two- Perry just arrived in Doofinsmirtz's place, about to foil his plans.**

_marker, take one. _

"I just need more time… and assistance." Heinz muttered low under his breath. Norm was downstairs, and his daughter was no longer in sight, but he just felt like it was necessary.

From a window, Perry got ready to jump in. He watched his co-star for a few seconds before leaping off, but he lost his footing, and instead of landing on his feet he landed with a in an uncomfortable position. Heinz tried to continue.

"Perry the Platypus? What are you doing here? Didn't Major tell… hehehehehe!" he chuckled, finding this hilarious. He stood up and pointed at the mammal. "I-I'm sorry are you okay?" Perry glared at him while the director slapped his head, and called everyone to focus.

_Same scene, take two_

Perry tried his best to stay on the ledge of the window. It wasn't very sturdy for a platypus his size. As if to prove that point, it caved in, and Perry fell outside into the studio instead.

"P-Perry the platypus!"

He landed on a cushion they had placed for him, and made an annoyed platypus sound. He stood up.

"Wait, you can't just leave. Hey come on get back here… We'll double your pay!" the director called out as a crew guy chased after him.

**Same chapter, but this scene is where Phineas greets Isabella buy the gate. **

_Take one _

"Get off… can't breathe… But wait… where is-"

It seemed from mid- air the boy jumped towards her, landing on his feet. He smiled triumphantly.

"What'cha doing?"

"Hmm, good job Phineas," the director commented, lost in thought as the bell rang outside for break. He scratched his invisible beard. "I dunno, I think the scene should end with you on top of Isabella. Just my speculation."

"Wh-what?!" Phineas and Isabella screamed, turning a deep shade of red. Buford grinned as he cracked his knuckles. The inventor couldn't stop himself as he landed on her, both of them in an awkward position. The director chuckled as he clapped his hands.

"Yeah, like that!"

**Chapter three- Heinz and Phyllis smashed the cage open where Alt-Doof was.**

_...take one. _

"Who are you, what do you want?"

Heinz grinned at him, an evil spark in his eye. "Why… don't you remember me old friend? We tried to take over the tri-state area." He explained, not noticing the other scientist start to grin. "We got along so well together. We even had our own theme song. How cool is that?!" He frowned when his alternate started to laugh. "Really? I'm explaining to you my evil plan. And you're laughing."

Alt-Doofinsmirtz chuckled and tried to regain composure while Phyllis slapped her head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You look funny to me. Let me try again!"

_Same scene, take two. _

"We even had our own theme song. How cool is that?!" Alt-Doofinsmirtz didn't answer as he continued to laugh, falling onto the floor.

"Remind me why I work with idiots," Heinz muttered, keeping a straight face.

"Seriously, I-I'm sorry. Can we make a do over?"

_Same scene, take 147. _

"We eve… that's it. I'm taking a break." Heinz threw up his hands in exasperation as his alternate continued to laugh. Eventually the crew joined in.

"CUT!"

**Outtake- Ferb tries to find Vanessa's apartment before the water games begin. I had to delete it because it was making the chapter too long. Hope you like.**

_ready, take one. _

Ferb rushed down Main Street with his bike, and stopped when he saw a pedestrian walk by.

"…excuse me?"

The old lady turned around to face him. She smiled. "Oh hello. Is something wrong?"

"Uh, do you know where Vanessa Doofinsmirtz is?"

The lady looked confused as she scratched her head. "Sorry. I don't know anyone with the name Doofinsblab. However I do know a Vanessa. What a sweetie."

Ferb slapped his head in annoyance. "Do you know where she is?"

"Who?"

"Vanessa!" Ferb exclaimed.

"Right, yes. She's in that building right there. A handsome young man like you… any particular reason why you want to be with her at this moment?"

Ferb blushed a deep red and just didn't answer her, looking out to the distance. The old lady got the hint.

"Well then. Good luck boy."

He saluted her and sped off to the apartment. The director nodded as the camera pulled away from Ferb.

"That's a wrap everybody. See you all tomorrow."

**Chapter four- Irving explains the rules to the game.**

_take one, and... action! _

"Now I'm not going to play the game but I'll be the one cont… control…controlleck… bleh." He shook his head as the kids surrounding him laughed. "I have no idea what's wrong with me."

"The word is controlling, I." Phineas snickered.

"Don't be a judger!"

"…is that even a word?" Isabella asked, frowning. '

"Well it is now!"

The director slapped his head. "Cut! Guys, come on focus!"

**Chapter five- Carl discovers that the files disappeared.**

_take one. _

Major walked in his office to greet a screaming intern. "What is it now, Carl?"

"Th… the files! The second dimension files! They're gone!" He cried out frantically. "That means someone must've tampered with it!"

"How long have they been hidden for?" Major asked calmly, walking over to the machine. Carl fiddled his thumbs nervously. He gulped.

"A-about a year. This has been my worst n-nightmare. Once the file deletes itself overtime then…"

"Then the kids and Doof will remember what happened. Oh cheese and crackers," He sighed, and after a few moments of silence, grinned at his co-star. "Yeah! We did it!"

"Victory is ours!" Carl laughed, and gave him a fist bump.

**Chapter six-** ** the not-so-famous Phinabella kiss scene :3 how do you think Phineas managed the first take? **

"So… you liking the game so far? Despite… well you know…" Isabella smiled and nodded, debating whether she should lean her head against his. She was about to though, until she inched closer and felt Phineas' sweaty hands. She giggled at him.

"Phineas… I make you nervous."

He shook his head frantically and scratched his ear, trying to avert her gaze. "What? Nervous? Why would I…. you… make me nervous?"

She giggled and blushed. "N-nothing never mind."

"Can we do this over… she wasn't supposed to s-say that, right?" Phineas murmured, breathing a sigh of relief when the director yelled cut.

_Same scene, take two. Isabella finished singing. _

As Phineas leaned in to kiss her, still red in the face from before, he stopped short when his nose poked Isabella's cheek. "Aack!" he exclaimed and pushed away. "S-sorry!"

"No, no it's okay Phineas. I think… maybe… um, maybe I lean in… or…"

"…I don't, I don't know…"

"That's it I can't do this!" Isabella exclaimed, obviously fed up. She hated staged kisses. So she just grabbed Phineas' shoulders, titled his head up, and gave him one passionate kiss on the lips. She then stormed off, leaving Phineas on the ground; hearts were swarming around him.

"I… uh, cut?"

**Chapter seven- Phineas tries to take off the honeybee nest, but it ends up coming down on him instead x3 they had to hire a stunt double for a few weeks until he got better.**

_Marker... and action. _

Phineas struggled as he tried to climb the tree. He made it up and smiled, ready to chop it off. Unfortunately for him, one of the honeybees caught what he was doing beforehand and glared, going back in to alert the crew.

He screamed when the honeybee nest was stuck onto him and fell out of the tree, freaked out. The Fireside Girls and Buford chased after him while the lighting crew played fitting music, much to the director's annoyance.

"... I should've gone to law school when I had the chance..."

**Chapter nine- Addison and Buford argue, but the bully actually falls into the water the first take. **

_alright we're ready, take one. _

_"_Y-you know, first we competed in the most epic water games and now this! What a bonus!" Buford smirks and punched her shoulder.

"Somebody's scared..." he taunted, laughing. Addison glared as she pushed him back, which eventually lead him to fall into the cold sea below. (it was pretty windy that day, they didn't even have to use special effects)

"Oh gosh Buford, sorry! A-are you hurt?" she screamed, trying to pull him onto the boat. The group around them started to laugh at the scene.

"just my pride... can I please have a stunt double for this? Phineas gets one!" he mumbled towards the director, who shook his head.

"Nope, sorry champ."

"AH NUTS!"

**same chapter, scene where Isabella confronts Phineas before he faces Doofenshmirtz.**

_I really want to eat lunch on time today. Marker, take one! _

Isabella frowned at him, slapping his cheek. "Ouch! What the heck was that for?" She put her hands on his shoulders as her eyes filled with tears.

"Listen to me mister-I'm-going-to-save-the-world: You. Will. Not. Die. Not on my watch! You are going to destroy the Doofinsmi...ire... whoo!" she stuttered and laughed, her cheeks growing a few shades of red. Phineas chuckled, amused. "Sorry guys, I... sorry."

The director shook his head. "From the top, people."

0000000000000000000

* * *

**I couldn't resist adding a few more bloopers... hehe x) I'll be working on my wattpad story, Bulletproof for a while so check that out too when you have the chance. Hope to see you in the future! **


End file.
